The Spice of Love
by Blazing Haired Flaming Eyed
Summary: Meet Tada Banri, a new university student that has just moved into his new dorm after moving from his home town, where we will see him try to get accustomed to Tokyo, make new friends, try his luck at love and face the troubles that lay ahead of him. Contains an OC! Rated T.
1. Chapter 0

**A/N: Hello everyone who has taken the time to give this fanfic of mine a try! I know this is a very short chapter but think of this as a pilot chapter of sorts. I merely wanted to introduce you all to my story. Please note that while this may seem very similar to the original "Golden Time" story, I do plan to make this my own. I will be following the canon, but since this is a fanfic it won't be a carbon copy, so there will also be a lot of changes being made to the original plot. Anyway, enough of my rambling, I hope you all enjoy this short introduction to my new story! :)**

Spring. The season when the vibrant and delicate Sakura petals danced in the cool, fresh air. It is also the time when the aspiring university student Tada Banri is still but a naive freshman, waiting to start his first year in college away from the comfort of his home and family in Shizuoka. Tada had decided to make the move to Tokyo in order to start a new life, to make new friends and experience new and exhilarating things only found and witnessed in one of the greatest cities in the world.

And perhaps, the one thing he wanted to find most was love. A love he could spend sleepless nights thinking about, one he could cherish with all his might, one he would devote his all into. Ah yes, he was but the fertile soil in the ground, waiting for the right chance to have the seeds of love planted within him.

However, those were not his only intentions for moving. Tada Banri had decided to move to get away from the people he once knew and the baggage that came along with knowing them...


	2. Chapter 1

"Phew, that's the last one!" said a rather exhausted Tada Banri. What was the young man doing at this current moment? Well of course, he was moving into his new room in the Boys' Dormitory, ready to face new challenges in the university for the hard and challenging years ahead of him. He had also just finished unpacking his last box of belongings into his small but cosy room, and he was quite proud of himself, if he must say so.

He took one last look around his soon-to-be living quarters to make sure everything was in place, his "secret box" was in a secure position, and that his room was generally clean, in case any unexpected visitors would appear at his doorstep.

"Well then, I guess it's time to go look around."

Tada Banri decided to step out of his dorm, only to come face to face with none other than Satou Takaya and Yanagisawa Mitsuo in a very heated argument over... cooking?

_~5 minutes prior~_

"Ahhh, I guess it was a good idea to move in here a few days before the official entrance ceremony..." said Satou Takaya, who was in the middle of conquering girls in his new harem game.

Satou Takaya was not your everyday otaku. Though he loved to play games and watch Anime, mainly about lolis and magical girls, as much as his fellow otaku, he had a strange dislike to the "3-D world". Takaya was rarely seen outside, and even inside he usually shut his curtains, preferring to be in total solitude. Oh yes, Satou Takaya truly was the "2-D King".

"Hehehehe, come on Chiyo-chaaan. Stop playing hard to get!" said Satou with a rather perverted grin on his face. Unlike Tada Banri and Yanagisawa Mitsuo, who had decided to move in early to get accustomed to Tokyo better, Satou Takaya moved in early solely to get more time playing with his "darlings" as he had liked to call them.

However, Satou had suddenly smelled something out of the ordinary... smoke?

"Ah well, not my problem... as long as my lovelies don't get burned down I'm sure it's no big deal." said Satou, eager to get back to conquering "Chiyo-chan". However, when Satou sniffed again, the scent of smoke became greater, so much so that he was starting to panic.

"_What the hell is going on?" , "What's causing all this smoke?". _These were the burning questions running throughout the "2D-King's" mind, and when it became clear that the smoke wouldn't go away, he couldn't take it any more and reluctantly forced himself to get out of his dorm for the first time since moving in.

"Arrrgghh what a pain in the ass! This had better be worth it, I can't even save the game right now!" shouted out Satou in his demise. He was angry, very angry. And someone would have to pay for breaking him apart from his lovelies.

Almost kicking down his door, he walked over to the room where the smoke was coming from, and began furiously knocking on the door.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing in there, huh you bastard!?" shouted an infuriated Satou Takaya. "You trying to kill everyone here or something!?"

The door opened to reveal none other than Yanagisawa Mitsuo, donning an apron all covered in flour and a face black from smoke. When Mitsuo opened the door, all the smoke that already hadn't escaped was sent rushing out of the room, straight into an unsuspecting Satou Takaya's face.

"Oi keep it down would you! I've got everything under control here, so no need to worry!" said Mitsuo, obviously not okay, despite his claims that he was.

"Everything under control my ass!" shouted Satou, deciding to barge into Mitsuo's dorm to see what the problem was himself.

And no sooner had he stepped inside that he had already found the problem causing all the commotion. Mitsuo was baking a cake, well burning would have been more precise.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! I sacrificed 2 hours of play-time for this! My game time was stopped by a freaking cake!?" shouted a down-right pissed Satou Takaya. The "2D-king" was not impressed. Not. At. All.

"First things first, who the hell said you could just walk in here!?" asked a pissed off Mitsuo. Sure it was just a bit of smoke, and sure he had burned his cake a bit, but it wasn't that bad, right? "If you've got a problem, take it outside buddy!"

"I sure as hell do have a problem! And I'm going to handle it right now!" And with a determined look on his face, Satou Takaya went on to turn off the oven that had started all the commotion. He then proceeded to open it and literally yanking the oven mitts from Mitsuo, pulled the baking tray off with, well it couldn't even be considered a cake any more, out of the oven. It looked just like a giant lump of charcoal straight from a barbecue.

"Ahahahahaha... want to try a piece?" asked an embarrassed Mitsuo.

"Screw this, I'm out." said Satou, clearly distraught at the fact that he had to start that level all over again. As he walked out of the dorm and began making his way back to his own dorm, Mitsuo suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Woah woah woah, where do you think you're going buddy?" asked Mitsuo, an evil grin now planted on his face.

"Back to my room, dumbass"

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast! You think you can just barge into my room like that and interrupt my cooking?" asked Mitsuo, his grin getting wider and wider by the second. "You're going to have to pay the consequences, my dear friend."

"Hey, hey, hey what do you think you're doing with th-th-th-th-th-that thing!?" asked a frightened Satou as Mitsuo inched ever so closely, a burnt beyond redemption piece of cake on a fork placed steadily in his right hand.

As Tada Banri had just so happened to open his door, he was met with the duo in a rather heated argument.

"Looks like it's time to go take a look arou-." started Tada, only to be met with faces of sheer confusion.

"Uh, who the hell are you?" asked Satou and Mitsuo in unison.

"I could ask the same to you two." retorted Tada. Well, this may not have been exactly as he had envisioned "taking a look around" but hey this could also work.

Before Mitsuo and Satou could continue their heated argument, Tada had already taken charge. "Ok, from the looks of things you two are obviously fighting over... what's your name?" asked Tada, pointing at Mitsuo.

"Me? Ah it's Mitsuo. Yanagisawa Mitsuo." replied Mitsuo, having calmed down a bit.

"Ok thank you. Well, obviously Yana-san and... your name?" asked Tada again, only this time looking at Satou.

"The name's Takaya. Satou Takaya." replied Satou, now very eager to get back to his lovelies.

"So it appears that Yana-san and Satou-san, you two are having an argument over... Is that ... Charcoal on a fork?"

"IT'S NOT THAT BAD!" shouted Mitsuo, his face starting to get red like a tomato.

"Of course it is! You're even more of a dumbass than I thought!" shouted Satou, adding fuel to the flame. Tada realized he had to put an end to this quite quickly, or else fists may make their way in.

"Guys, guys please calm down. Yana-san, would you like me to try your cake instead? I'm sure it tastes great." said Tada with a smile plastered on his face. _"__Oh god, here we go. It' can't be that bad..."_ Mitsuo then proceeded to hand the fork with the piece of cake on it over to Tada. "Ok, here goes." braced Tada. And, with a deep breath, he shoved the fork in his mouth and swallowed... and almost died right there and then. _"__SOMEONE HELP. PLEASE, HELP!" _screamed Tada to himself. However, he had to put an end to this, so, with a reluctant gulp, he downed the burnt cake, surprising Mitsuo and scaring Satou.

"So, is it good?" asked Mitsuo. Honestly, Mitsuo truly was an idiot.

"Yes, it uh tastes great Yana-san. I can see you put a lot of effort into this." lied Tada. In truth, he hadn't had anything more disgusting in his life.

"Good, well you're free to leave then... Sakou was it?" said Mitsuo, pleased that someone appreciated his cooking.

"SATOU. My name is Satou Takaya! Try and remember it!" shouted Satou. At this Mitsuo merely laughed.

"Sure thing Satou. Well, I guess I'll see you guys later then."

"Hold on a second there Yana-san. Um, thing is I just recently moved in, and well I was wondering if you could show me around?" asked Tada, speaking the truth this time.

"Aha you sure you want me to show you around? I only moved in not too long ago as well, so I think someone lime Satou-san over there would be a better choice." replied Mitsuo.

At this Tada looked expectantly at Satou, who merely replied "Nope. Nope. You can go get lost on your own. I've got some duties to attend to."

"Ha! Duties? You just want to go back to your harem game don't ya?" mused Mitsuo. "Tell you what... Oh wow I just realized! Your name was?" Mitsuo looked at Tada.

"Oh! Haha my name is Banri. Tada Banri. Nice to meet you Yana-san." replied Tada and shook hands with Mitsuo.

"How about Harem-san over there, you and myself all go and get some lunch? I'm sure we're all here because we're all going to the same university." suggested Mitsuo. "We should use this time to get to know each other better!"

"Sounds like a solid plan, Yana-san!" answered Tada.

"Of all the... If you're going to give me a nickname, at least come up with something better than 'Harem-san'." said Satou, who was now fighting the urge to just run back into his room. Suddenly, a bright idea popped into Satou's head. "2D-San. Call me 2D-San."

"2-D... san?"

"Well, looks like it's decided then. 2-D San, Tada Banri and I Yanagisawa Mitsuo are having lunch together!" proclaimed Mitsuo. He was pretty bored in these last few days, so making new friends was something he was bound to do eventually.

"Wait a minute... when did I agree to this!?" demanded a shocked Satou.

"Since now!" said Mitsuo, and at this Mitsuo grabbed both Tada and Satou's arms and dragged them down the flight of stairs into the streets below the 4th floor of their dorm building.

"My lovelies, I shall return! Please, hold out until then!" shouted Satou, receiving strange looks from everyone around them, and earning a snicker from Mitsuo.

"_Well, I guess this is nice too. I hope I can be actual friends with these two." _

And so, Tada Banri's new life in Tokyo began.

**A/N: And that's it for the first chapter everyone! I hope you all enjoyed reading, because I certainly enjoyed typing it! Now you're all probably wondering where Koko is. Don't worry. You'll see her very soon, as well as a new character! Thank you all for reading, and I hope you keep following this story! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

"Ahhhh, that was a great meal! We definitely need to visit that place more often." sighed Mitsuo in content pleasure. "Wouldn't you agree, Tada-san, 2D-San?"

"Yes! Their fried Yakisoba was great!" replied Tada, also very happy to have not only gotten delicious food, but to also do so around great people who he hoped would become his great friends!

"Well I'd be in a more agreeable mood if you didn't forget your way there and therefore made us walk around in circles for half a freaking hour, moron!" shouted Satou. "Do it more often my ass..."

"Oh come on 2D-San, it wasn't that bad!" retorted Tada with an amused look on his face. "Besides, correct me if I'm wrong but I think you should thank Mitsuo-san for getting lost."

"And why the hell would I do that, huh?"

"Well, if it wasn't for him taking the left turn we wouldn't have found _Tokyo Toys_!" replied Tada, now a giant smirk placed firmly on his face. "Even if you may regret it, I'm sure those bags in your hands wont!"

At this Satou Takaya suddenly found the street path much more fascinating, and his face looked much like that of a ripe tomato. "The Chiyo-figures were half price, so... you know... as a devoted and faithful husband I had to support my lovelies in every way I could!"

Both Tada and Mitsuo burst out laughing at this, and Satou couldn't help but smile as well. Sure, they bickered and argued a lot in the short time they had met, but Satou knew that hanging around Tada and Mitsuo wouldn't be so bad. Now, if only he could persuade them to see the light... to experience how the 2D-King lived, then their friendship could reach new and stellar heights!

"Sorry, moving through!"

"CHIYO-CHAN!" shouted Satou. The warning had come too late and the stranger that seemingly was in a rush had barged right into an un-suspecting Satou Takaya, and this sudden action had caused him to drop his bags containing his fragile lovelies. Time seemed to slow for the 2D-King as the bag slowly made its elegant yet tragic descent into the unforgiving ground below.

*CRACK*

Satou dropped to his knees. He couldn't accept it. He refused to accept it. His whole life had lead to this one moment. All his hard work, sweat, tears and sore fingers; all came down to this one moment. His whole life seemed to shatter in front of him. Shakily, he began to inch his trembling hands closer and closer to the bag. Then, he proceeded to very carefully lift the bag handle, and went on to delicately grab the box inside. He rejected his choice almost as soon as he made it. 'Chiyo-Chan" had snapped into pieces within the box. Satou's reaction to this however was even more daunting.

"I'm so s-s-s-s-sorry!" apologised the stranger.

"Is this what they call fate!?" screamed Satou, tears now streaming down his face like a waterfall.

"2D-San, please try and calm down!" pleaded Tada.

"How do you expect me to calm down!?" shouted Satou. "Chiyo-chan's in pieces!"

"Just buy another one, geez." said Mitsuo, finding amusement in the whole ordeal.

"Mitsuo-san! Please try and be a bit more considerate towards 2D-San!" said Tada. "He's obviously going through a lot of emotional stress right now!"

"Oh for the love of... Oi 2D-San!" yelled Mitsuo. "If it's really that important to you, I'll buy you another one."

Satou just shot to cloud nine. "Really!? You'd really do that for me Mitsuo-kun!" Said Satou, and he then proceeded to jump Mitsuo and hug him like a schoolgirl who had finally been noticed by her beloved senpai.

"Ok, ok I get it!" struggled Mitsuo. "I'll buy you another one, so would you please get off me!"

"Hai, Mitsuo-sama!"

"And knock it off with 'Mitsuo-sama', it's freaking weird!" Complained Mitsuo.

The situation finally being resolved, Tada breathed a huge sigh of relief. Turning, he carefully looked over the stranger once more. She was a girl, and quite the looker he thought to himself. She had short chestnut brown hair that fell only down to her ears, large brown eyes, and quite pale white skin. She wasn't very tall, in fact only reaching Tada's chin at full height. Noticing that she was getting checked out, the girl suddenly begun blushing furiously.

"Ummmm... I'm in a hurry you s-s-s-see, so I uh..."

"Is there anything wrong miss?" asked Tada, still not knowing the stranger's name.

Suddenly, with the same speed she had used when she first ran into the trio, she ran off once again down the street.

"Wait!..." began Tada, but she had already gone far beyond his reach. "I didn't even get to ask your name..."

"Don't worry Tada." began Mitsuo with a smirk on his face. "You know what they say, there's plenty of fish in the river."

"Uh, I think you mean '_plenty of fish in the sea'_, Yana-san." dead panned Tada. "And besides, it's not like that! I was just curious, that's all."

"Sure, sure." replied Mitsuo, still not convinced. "Well, it's getting dark so we should hurry up and get back."

"I told you, it's not like that!" pleaded Tada. At this Mitsuo and even Satou began laughing out loud, and Tada, though blushing up a storm, couldn't help but join in with them.

Surely enough, after walking for a few more minutes, the sun was beginning to set on what had been a very eventful day filled with surprises for Tada Banri. _'This is great', _thought Mitsuo. '_Bickering with friends, having arguments over stupid things and then laughing it off afterwards. I could really get used to this.' _

As Tada was walking behind the two, another smile, one tinted with sadness found it's way on his face. _'I wonder if I was like this back then as well...'_

"Hey Tada, what's up?" asked Mitsuo, noticing Tada's sudden change in behaviour. "What, you want me to buy you a figure as well?"

"No, no, I'm fine Yana-san." replied Tada. _'That's right.' _thought Tada._'I've got Yana-San and 2D-San now. This is no time to be thinking about that.' _

"Are you sure?" asked Mitsuo. "You looked pretty down just then."

At this Tada just smiled and laughed. "Really? I don't even remember." lied Tada. "Come on, it's getting dark and our dorm is just down the road, let's hurry up and get back before night falls."

Though he wasn't entirely convinced, Mitsuo agreed and decided to ask Tada about it another time. As the trio were making their final steps towards their dorm, they heard what sounded like... arguing?

"Guys, I can't be the only one who's hearing that." said Tada.

"Yeah, it sounds like two girls are having some kind of shonen battle or something, come on let's go check it out!" suggested Mitsuo, and before Satou and Tada could even respond Mitsuo was already crossing the street into the girls dormitory.

"Yana-san, wait!" shouted Tada, but his words would not reach him.

"Come on Tada-san, we've got no choice but to chase after him." said Satou. "After all, if he's caught in the girl's dorm, he'll be banned from staying in the boy's dorm for a whole year."

Upon hearing this shocking piece of information, Tada's expression quickly darkened. "Well we can't just stand here, after the idiot!" It didn't take long for them to catch up to Mitsuo.

"Mitsuo, you know what happens to guys if they get caught here, don't you!?" asked Tada in a worried tone as he chased after him.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on I just wanna see what all the commotion's about!" replied Mitsuo nonchalantly and continued to make his way over to where he thought was the source of all the noise.

As Tada and Satou were trying their best to persuade Mitsuo to turn around, all three suddenly stopped when they turned a corner. They had found the source of the commotion. It was the strange girl they had seen before arguing with another, taller girl. The girl they had met before was shouting angrily in the face of the taller girl, and was holding what seemed to be... a bra?

"How many times do I have to say it Kaga!" shouted the shorter girl. "Stop leaving your laundry everywhere!"

"What's the problem with having a few bits of clothing here and there Akane!" retorted the girl now known as 'Kaga' with a pout on her face.

"First of all, it's not just a 'few bits of clothing', it's all over the god damn floor!" shouted the girl now known as 'Akane'. "And secondly, I'm your senpai, so stop treating me like I'm the same year as you, **freshman." **It was only then that the two girls had noticed that they had gathered some rather un-invited guests.

"Hey, it's that girl from before!" said Satou.

"We're terribly sorry... Akane-san was it?" aplogised Tada. "We didn't mean to barge in on you two like this, we'll be on our way now, right 2D-San, Yana-san?"

"Huh... Oh, yeah." agreed Satou, though he still wanted Akane to apologise for hurting his lovely.

As Tada and Satou began to move, they realized that Mitsuo had not moved at all from his spot near the two girls.

"Hey Yana-san, in case you didn't hear me, we're leaving now." said Tada, now very eager to not get kicked out of the boys' dorm for a year.

"N-n-n-no, oh god no, please, someone tell me this is a lie." pleaded Mitsuo. He was shaking uncontrollably and began sweating profusely.

"Huh... Hey Yana-San what's wrong?" asked Satou. "You look like you've seen an evil spirit or something."

"This cannot be happening, oh please god someone wake me up from this nightmare."

It was then that "Kaga" had stopped looking at Akane and took a good look at the trio, only to have her eyes widen when she cast her wondering gaze at a certain individual.

"Is that you... Mitsuo?"

**A/N: And there you have it guys. A cliffhanger. Aha I know, I know, cliffies suck. I'm sorry! To make up for it I'll try and have the next chapter up very soon! Anyways I'd just like to say a huge thanks to "Sammy-B1" and "spkieeb2" for the amazing support on the story! Thanks a lot guys, means a ton! :D I'd also like to say thanks to my awesome friend Eevee, who actually helped collaborate with me to make ideas for this fic! Thanks man, you're awesome! ^_^ Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter of "The Spice of Love", and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! :)**


	4. Hiatus Notice :(

Hey guys! I'm sorry to say this but I have decided to put this story on hiatus until further notice... :/ Thing is, as much as I love Golden Time, I just have been finding trouble gathering ideas for this fic! Until then, I'm actually working on some fanfics for Magi, specifically for the pairing Alibaba x Kougyoku! If you're a Magi fan and are interested, I highly recommend paying close attention to my works as I might put it up very soon!  
>But yeah, once again I do apologise for this guys. I promise you this! I have not abandoned this story by any means! Give me some time to get ideas and whatnot for it. I swear on Tada's memory that I will not forget about this fic!<br>... Seriously, until next time guys! :)


End file.
